Ororo Munroe (Earth-9997)
| Relatives = T'Challa (husband) | Universe = Earth-9997 | BaseOfOperations = Savage Land; formerly Wakanda; Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = Eyes retain a bio-luminescent cast when actively using her power, vertically-slitted pupil | Citizenship = American | Citizenship2 = Wakandan | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Queen of Wakanda, adventurer | Education = | Origin = The Ororo Munroe of Earth-9997 shares a similar origin of her Earth-616 counterpart | PlaceOfBirth | Creators = Jim Krueger; Alex Ross; John Paul Leon | First = Earth X Vol 1 0 | HistoryText = The past history of Storm on Earth-9997 closely mirrors that of her Earth-616 counterpart, however to what degree remains unknown, although like her 616 counterpart she is married to the Black Panther, it is unknown if the events that led to this union occurred in the same fashion as they did on Earth-616. As stated above, Storm had wed the Black Panther, however it is unknown when exactly this event occurred and how they came to pass, or if this happened before or after the dissolution of the X-Men following Professor Xavier's death and the birth of the Skull. After marrying the Black Panther, Storm relocated to Wakanda where she lived as his queen for many years. It is unknown if the Beast accompanied her at the same time or if this was before or after the Black Panther was given the Cosmic Cube by Captain America and subconsciously used the device to turn the animals of Wakanda into the Ani-Men. She was one of the heroes that was given a piece of the Absorbing Man following his rampage in Washington, D.C. that ended in the death of the Avengers. However as Wakanda became a more isolated country, she turned over possession of the piece of Creel to King Britain. At the the first modern recording of Storm' history on Earth-9997, she and T'Challa had converted the nation of Wakanda into a wildlife preserve because the mutation of every human on the planet also led to the scarcity of meat and other food. They would live apart from the rest of the world, and take the advice of the Ani-Men, who were erroneously believed to be animals mutated by the Terrigen Mists. Storm was present when Captain America came to Wakanda with an army, asking for the Black Panther' aid against the Skull and to take back the Cosmic Cube - both requests were rejected. Three years after the Skull's defeat, Black Panther and Storm were visited by a reincarnated Mar-Vell who had come to Wakanda seeking the Cosmic Cube as part of his collection of items to use in the Realm of the Dead. The Panther initially refused, however when Storm was killed by an attack by an army of Wendigos and was subsequently revived by the Cube due to the Panther's subconscious needing to have her live again, the Panther turned the device over to Mar-Vell. Storm and the Black Panther then relocated the entire nation of Wakanda to the Savage Land (with the help of the Hulk and the X-Men now let by Scott Summers) to escape the Wendigos, where they were eventually defeated. Storm, Black Panther, Hulk and the X-Men would then rebuild the nation of Wakanda within the Savage Land. Some months later, Storm and Black Panther were guests at Captain Britain and Medusa's wedding in Britain. There Storm was introduced to an alternate reality counterpart from Earth-1298. This alternate reality counterpart was brought to Earth-9997 after helping X-51 alert other alternate realities of the existence of a Celestial embryo growing in the planet's core. As a reward for her aid, X-51 promised to cure this version of Storm of her vampirism via a blood transfusion from her Earth-9997 counterpart. While Storm of Earth-9997 agreed to aid her vampiric counterpart, it's unknown if the transfusion was a success. Storm's current activities are presently unknown. | Powers = Seemingly those of Ororo Munroe of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Ororo Munroe of Earth-616. | Strength = Normal human female who engages in intensive regular exercise | Weaknesses = Seemingly those of Ororo Munroe of Earth-616. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = }} Category:Royal Consorts Category:Atmokinesis Category:Electrokinesis Category:Aerokinesis Category:Flight Category:Wakandan Royal Family Category:Munroe Family